Forgotten Demigod
by The Pearl Shadow
Summary: Pertempuran dengan Gaea sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu, sekarang Percy dan Annabeth sedang dalam perjalanan ke Roma Baru untuk kuliah di sana, namun di tengah perjalanan mereka menjumpai seorang anak perempuan yang bisa melihat menembus kabut. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya? NicoxOC. Setting setelah buku Blood of Olympus


Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

A/N : Settingnya setahun setelah Blood of Olympus, Nico 15 tahun, Percy 19 tahun-kalau tidak salah, aku gak lupa umur Percy, maaf -

Forgotten Demigod

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak pertempuran melawan Gaea. Sekarang Percy dan Annabeth sedang dalam perjalanan ke Roma Baru untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Mereka pergi ke Roma Baru dengan menaikki Blackjack. Di tengah perjalanan Blackjack mengatakan sesuatu pada Percy.

_Bos, anak perempuan di sana memperhatikan kita._

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin kabutnya membuatmu terlihat seperti burung." Jawab Percy.

_Bos, kalau hanya burung dia nggak akan memperhatikan kita, buat apa memperhatikan burung yang terbang di angkasa? Itu biasa._

"Ah mungkin kabutnya membuatmu Nampak seperti burung yang sangat cantik."

_Maaf, apa?_

"Hahaha, Aku hanya bercanda." Blackjack mendengus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Blackjack?" tanya Annabeth.

"Dia bilang anak perempuan di sana tadi memperhatikan kita."

"Memperhatikan kita? Kenapa dia memperhatikan kita? Apa dia bisa melihat menembus kabut?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Percy, bisakah kau perintahkan Blackjack untuk terbang di dekatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Percy meminta Blackjack untuk terbang di dekat anak perempuan itu, mereka mengikuti anak itu.

"Percy, lihat!" said Annabeth.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah dia tampak sepertimu? Rambutnya sehitam kau, dan mata biru kehijauannya mirip sepertimu, hanya saja lebih gelap, seperti laut dalam."

"Sungguh?" Percy ingin melihat anak perempuan itu lebih dekat tapi dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ada dua Cyclops di luar rumah anak perempuan itu. "Apakah mereka teman Tyson?"

"Kurasa tidak, dan aku yakin anak itu demigod. Kalau tidak mengapa kedua Cyclops itu mendatangi dia?"

"Aku rasa—"

"Percy, Cyclops itu membujuk dia untuk keluar! Bagaimana jika ketika anak itu keluar, Cyclops itu menyerangnya dan memakannya?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bunuh Cyclops itu."

Percy dan Annabeth mendekati Cyclops itu kemudian membunuhnya. Saat itu juga, anak perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di halamanku?!" she shout. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?"

"Temanmu? Oh maaf aku tidak tahu Cyclops itu temanmu." kata Percy. "Tuh'kan apa kataku, mereka Cyclops yang baik."

"Maaf kami hanya ingin—"

"Apa kau bilang? Cyclops? Mereka temanku. Timmy dan John."

"Dengar, yang kau lihat itu—" Annabeth hendak menjelaskan tapi anak itu memotong ucapan Annabeth.

"Keluar dari rumahku."

"Tapi—" Percy berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi anak itu menyela.

"KELUAR!" Tanah bergemuruh dan berguncang di bawah kami, retakan mulai muncul di sekitar kaki kami tapi kemudian ketika dia sudah berhasil mengontrol emosinya tanah berhenti berguncang. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Percy dan Annabeth hanya dapat melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Kenapa tidak ada jasad temanku? Kemana perginya mereka? Kenapa ada retakan di sini?"

"Pertama-tama kenalkan, aku Annabeth, Putri Dewi Athena, dan dia Percy, Putra Poseidon." Anak itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun Annabeth berkata, "Jangan katakana apapun sampai aku selesai bicara. Jadi, kita adalah blasteran, separuh manusia dan separuh dewa/dewi, atau demigod untuk singkatnya. Aku memperhatikanmu dan aku rasa kau juga demigod. Temanmu sebenarnya bukan manusia. Mereka Cyclops. Beberapa Cyclops buruk, mereka makan demigod. Kami pikir kau berada dalam bahaya jadi kami membunuh temanmu. Maaf untuk itu. Mereka menghilang menjadi debu karena setiap monster yang terbunuh akan berubah menjadi debu dan akan terbentuk lagi di dalam Tartarus. Kamu melihat mereka seperti seorang manusia karena ada kabut yang menyelimuti matamu. Tanahnya retak karenamu." Jelas Annabeth

"Kita separuh dewa/dewi, jadi mungkin saja kau Putri Dewa Hades karena kamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama dengan teman kami, Nico di Angelo." Tambah Percy

Anak perempuan itu menaikkan sebelah matanya kemudian tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha! Kau bercanda? Oke itu sangat lucu. Hahaha!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan ceritakan lebih banyak hal lagi tapi pertama kita harus ke Perkemahan Blasteran." Annabeth menggandeng tangan anak itu tetapi anak itu menyentakkan tangan Annabeth.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti orang yang membunuh temanku?"

"Ikuti saja." kata Percy kemudian memanggil Blackjack.

"Whoa, ini kuda? Dia terbang ya? Oh jadi kamu yang waktu itu terbang di angkasa?" anak perempuan itu tampak sangat tertarik dengan Blackjack membuat Percy terkekeh dan entah mengapa membuat Percy ingin mengacak-acak rambut anak perempuan itu.

"Hahaha kau benar. Jadi kau berkenan menaiki kudaku, nona em…"

"Aviya! Aviya Dravin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Avy."

"Ok, Nona Avy, dia Blackjack. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kita akan menungganginya ke Perkemahan Blasteran."

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kita akan menunggang kuda terbang?"

_Sebenarnya aku Pegasus._

"Oh iya, maksudku Pegasus? Aku suka kuda!" serunya sambil melompat ke punggung Blackjack. Anak perempuan itu sangat antusias sehingga ia tidak sadar tengah berbicara dengan seekor kuda. Percy tertawa melihat tingkahnya, Annabeth hanya tersenyum sambil memikirkan sesuatu mengenai gadis itu.

~Blackjack~

Percy, Annabeth dan Avy sampai di Perkemahan Blasteran. Jason dan Piper mendatangi mereka.

"Aku kira kau akan pergi ke Perkemahan Jupiter."

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana lalu kami bertemu dengannya." Kata Percy menunjuk Aviya.

"Oh kita dapat teman baru." kata Piper. Piper berjalan mendekati Aviya dan berkata, "Hai, Aku Piper, siapa namamu"

"Aku Aviya. Kau sangat cantik Piper, apa kau Putri Dewi Aphrodite?"

"Terima kasih. Ya kau benar. Semoga kau segera tahu siapa orang tua dewamu."

"Aku harap begitu. Terima kasih Piper."

"Aku Jason. Jason Grace."

"Hai Jason. Aku Avy. Siapa orang tua dewamu?"

"Em, ayahku Zeus."

"Sungguh? Whoa, itu keren."

"Sebenarnya tidak juga." Kata Jason mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menampar Argo II sampai kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Langit bergemuruh.

"Em sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakannya, hahaha." Jawab Jason melirik ke atas.

"Hahaha okay."

"Maaf menginterupsi, Avy, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling." Ajak Percy.

"Oke."

Annabeth menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu Jason dan Piper serta kecurigaannya tentang Aviya sementara Aviya sedang mengelilingi perkemahan sampai mereka bertemu Nico.

"Avy, dia Nico di Angelo yang kusebut sebelumnya."

"Apa yang kau katakana tentangku?" tanya Nico.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin dia Putri Hades karena ia menunjukkan tanda yang sama denganmu, saat dia berteriak emosi, tanahnya retak."

"Oh."

"Nah, Karena kau belum tahu siapa orangtuamu-yang sebenarnya aneh mengingat mereka telah berjanji akan segera mengklaim anak mereka- kau bisa tidur di kabin Hades."

"Apa? Tapi—" Nico hendak memprotes tapi Percy lebih cepat.

"Nico, bisakah kau antar dia ke kabinmu?"

"Hh. Okay. Ikuti aku." ucap Nico.

~Blackjack~

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Avy.

"Karena seharusnya kau tidak berada di kabinku. Aku tidak tahu Percy mendapat ide gila dari mana karena menaruhmu di kabinku." Ucap Nico. "Well, setelah kuingat-ingat kalau tidak gila bukan Percy namanya." Gumam Nico.

"Maksudmu?"

Nico menghela nafas. "Kau tidak seharusnya di sini karena kau bukan anak Hades. Mungkin kau Putri Poseidon karena kau mirip sekali dengan Percy, hanya saja lebih pendek, dan kau permpuan, tentu saja." Avy terkekeh. "Apa? Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Kau lucu." kata Avy.

"Ha, sekarang kau yang lucu, mengatakan bahwa seorang Putra Hades lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau memang lucu." Avy tersenyum.

'Sial. Bahkan senyumnya seperti Percy.' Pikir Niko.

"…O? …Co? …Nico?" Avy melambaikan tangannya di depan Nico.

"Ah iya? Apa?"

"Hihihi, Kau melamun ya?"

Nico memerah. "Aku tidak melihat ada hal yang lucu dari itu."

"Okay, okay, Aku tidak tertawa. Jadi, kaupikir aku bukan Putri Hades?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada Putri/Putra Hades yang takut pada kegelapan, tengkorak, atau hantu" kata Nico dengan wajah datar.

Flashback…

"Jadi, ini kabin Hades." Kata Nico membuka pintu kabin, Aviya merinding.

"Apa tempat ini selalu gelap?"

"Tidak, nyalakan saja lampunya." ucap Nico.

"Di mana tombol lampunya?"

"Di samping pintu." ucap Nico meninggalkan Avy yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Tunggu, jangan—aw! Apa itu tadi?" Avy melihat ke bawah dan menjumpai sebuah tengkorak. "Huaaa!" Avy berlari menuju Nico dan memeluknya. "Ada tengkorak kepala manusia di sana!"

Pipi Nico bersemu merah, ia jarang sekali mendapat pelukan dari perempuan, kecuali Hazel, dan Reyna baru-baru ini, Nico berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak seperti orang habis marathon lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Tentu saja, ini kabin Hades, Underworld. Apa yang kau harapkan? Bunga berwara pink? Mungkin itu jatuh dari atap." Nico melepas pelukannya. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak suka disentuh."

"Uh-oh. O-Okay. Maafkan aku." Avy tersenyum malu.

Flashback end.

Wajah Avy memerah malu, membuat Nico ikut memerah. Kemudian Nico berdeham dan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Avy.

"Akum au berlatih. Kau bisa beristirahat di sini." Nico menunjuk kea rah tempa tidur yang berbentuk seperti peti mati. Setelah perang usai, Nico memang sudah merenovasi kabin Hades dan mengganti tempat tidurnya tapi dia tetap menyimpan tempat tidur yang seperti peti mati itu.

"A-Apa? Tidur di sini? A-Apa kau gila? Aku belum mau mati. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ikut" Avy mengejar Nico. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bahkan Nico sendiri tidak sadar, Nico tersenyum.

~Blackjack~

* * *

><p>AN : Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menemukan satu pun fanfic NicoxOC dalam Bahasa Indonesia, maka aku memutuskan untuk men-translate fanfic-ku, semoga dapat diterima. Jika ada dari kalian yang menyukai Nico, mohon tunjukkan diri kalian di review. Sebab aku merasa kasihan pada Nico karena tidak ada kah orang Indonesia yang nge-fans sama Nico selain aku? Kalian bisa menganggap Avy itu kalian^^ Oh ya mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan kulanjutkan, well kecuali ada yang berminat, aku sendiri masih belum bisa memutuskan mau melanjutkan atau tidak, jadi aku menulis '~Blackjack~' dan bukannya 'To be continued' atau 'The End'. Jika ada yang bingung-kalau ada yang baca sih- inti ceritanya, Percy dan Annabeth bertemu demigod baru. Mereka membawanya ke Perkemahan Blasteran dan anak peremouan itu bertemu Nico dan menyukainya, dan tingkah dan wajah Avy yang menyerupai Percy membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian dari Nico meskipun Nico sebenarnya sedang tertarik dengan Will-di buku terakhir Nico tampak seperti menyukai Will tapi dia masih ragu-. Maaf, aku nggak suka WillxNico, karena aku hanya suka Nico dengan Percy atau Jason. Tapi karena Percy berpacaran dengan Annabeth dan Jason punya Piper, aku buat Nico dengan yang lain. Sebab aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Percy dan Annabeth, dan aku suka JasonxPiper. Okay, sampai jumpa! Oh ya sekali lagi, jika kau suka Nico, tunjukkan dirimu di review please~


End file.
